1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inclinometers in general and in particular to a two-axis inclinometer comprising four capacitor plates separated from a common capacitor plate by a gap partially filled with a dielectric fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inclinometers provide accurate measurements of rotation about one or more horizontal axes. The primary output is typically an analog voltage which is proportional to the tilt position of the inclinometer relative to the horizontal axes. Some types of inclinometers comprise a pendulum. Others comprise a capacitor separated by a dielectric liquid. Typically, prior known inclinometers are single-axis devices, i.e. duplicate sensing units are required in order to obtain an input about two orthogonal axes.